


revenge

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade"





	revenge

Being intimate was ever easy when you had a big green monster inside of you.

 

Bruce thought he’d had something with Natasha, but she’d pushed him off that ledge so he’d turn into the hulk. So he couldn’t trust the sexy spy after all. It was a set back, she’d gotten him worked up with no pay off.

Unfortunately it wasn’t easy to find girls who he could risk fucking. With Natasha, he had the lullaby to fall back on in case the hulk got excited and came to smash in a different way.

He thought about giving in and using his hand when he caught sight of the scarlet witch training in her new uniform of a corset and tight leather pants and coat. He was disgusted to see her at first, but then Bruce realised she was the answer.

He could be a monster with her. He could risk it with the little witch.

If he took things too hard and hurt or even killed her that was her problem. She deserved it for what she’d done to him and Bruce already had the pleasure of seeing her choking when he locked his arm around her neck. She’d reacted beautifully to it, all gagging and gasping. He hoped she’d make those sounds if he made her take his dick in her mouth.   

He got his chance when she fell asleep in the common room. Stupid girl left herself defenceless now Clint had gone away. Bruce snapped a power dampening collar around her neck and injected her with a sedative just to make sure she wouldn’t know what was happening till it was too late.

She woke up naked and chained to a doctor’s table in Bruce’s laboratory.

“Help!” She screamed out, when she realised her current state. “Someone help!”

“They can’t hear you. My lab is sound proof” he gave a rough squeezed to her breasts. “You mind fucked me. Now I’m going to fuck you back”

“Please no! I said I’m sorry!”  
“Sorry isn’t good enough, witch”

“Please doctor Banner, I haven’t done this before” Wanda cried out. It made Bruce grin.

“You took something from me. It’s fair I can take something from you” he told her before slamming deep inside of her over and over till he came.


End file.
